Isabelle's Healing
by Some random story teller
Summary: It's a beautiful day in the wonderful world of Animal Crossing, and Isabelle wants to ride her bike on such a fine day. As a result, she accidentally rides off a cliff and ends up in the hospital, only to come across someone she immediately falls in love with.


This is my first Animal Crossing: New Leaf fanfic. I really do have to admit, Isabelle is one of my favorite characters in the game. I've dreamed of making my own fanfic of her for a long time, and now the time has finally come!

WARNING: Contains explicit content! If you're not into sexual content, leave now. Otherwise, enjoy the swellness!

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Animal Crossing. We start at the mayor's office, where the mayor and his secretary Isabelle really took in the beautiful clear blue sky through the windows! But they didn't let it distract them from the work that needed to be done.

"Gosh, mayor. It sure is a lovely day outside, isn't it?" Isabelle said in delight. "Yeah, Isabelle. It certainly is. Maybe we can enjoy the day when we're done with our work." Mayor said. "Wow, really? I was planning on riding my bike today!" Isabelle said. "Well, you can ride your bike after you finish your work for the day." Mayor said.

With that, Isabelle and the mayor got straight to work, filing out papers and whatnot. Lucky for Isabelle, she had to go outside during her shift to follow the mayor around and take notes. So when they went outside, the mayor suggested putting a garden next to town hall, and a fountain in the center of the place. Next, they went to pay their bells to Tom Nook. "Thank you very much for your patronage. My, oh my, it is quite a day outside today!" Tom said, adoring the bright, sunny, and cloudless sky this morning. "Yeah, I can't believe it either! So much to do, so little time!" Isabelle said. "Indeed. But I'm sure it'll be worth the wait when your shift is over, Isabelle." Tom said. After that, Isabelle and the mayor went to check on a couple of homes that were in need of some services.

About halfway through they day, and her overall shift for the day, Isabelle heard music that sounded like a jack-in-the-box, growing louder and louder every second. Isabelle looked behind her to see an ice cream truck pull into town. Isabelle tugged on the mayor's shirt to get his attention. "Mayor look! An ice cream truck! I'm so hungry, I haven't eaten all day! Can I go get some ice cream, mayor? Can I? Huh? Please? Can I? Oh come on!" Isabelle excitedly asked like a small child on Christmas morning. "Alright, alright, Isabelle." And they mayor handed her 10 bells, and Isabelle ran off laughing like a maniac to the ice cream truck like said child and ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough flavored ice cream with sprinkles. Isabelle came back to the mayor eating her ice cream. When she was finished, the ice cream truck drove off and the mayor resumed his shift, with Isabelle following suit.

Approximately 3 hours later, Isabelle and the Mayor finished their shift for the day, and were free to do what they wished. The Mayor went home to relax for the evening. Isabelle went to grab her bicycle at home, and prepare for the long awaited bike ride she had planned all day! With her bike and helmet in position, she was ready to go! Isabelle started out at the front of town, passing by many of the Animal Crossing citizens. As Isabelle zipped by on her bike passed the citizens, they waved to her. Next, Isabelle decided to do a few donuts around the fountain at the heart of town. She rode her bike in circles around the fountain for about 3 minutes, and then proceeded north. She passed by town hall, which was where they worked their asses off. Finally, she decided to pay the mayor a visit.

Meanwhile, the mayor was lying back in an easy chair on the back porch of his house, enjoying a nice big cup of SHUT THE FUCK U- er I mean lemonade. Suddenly, he hears the sound of a bicycle bell ringing in his ear. He looks to his left, and sees who else but Isabelle speeding past his porch at 69 miles over the speed limit. "Hi mayor!" Isabelle calls out! "Hey Isabelle! Nice ride!" The mayor calls back. Then, he notices a cliff that Isabelle is just seconds away from driving toward. "Uhh, Isabelle!" The mayor tried to warn Isabelle, but she was too focused on her wonderful ride, that she couldn't even notice the cliff that was coming her way. "Isabelle!" The mayor yelled, still attempting to get Isabelle's attention. But again, Isabelle was too oblivious to notice any warning that was telling her to watch out. "ISABELLE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU'RE GONNA FLY OFF THAT FUCKING CLIFF IF YOU DON'T LOOK THE FUCK OUT!" That got Isabelle's attention. "Huh, what did you say, Mayor?" Isabelle asked, looking behind her. It was too late. Isabelle accidently flew her bike off the cliff and was screaming bloody murder as she saw how far the ground was from her. Her bike landed on the bumpy downward hill of the cliff. Isabelle tried to stop, but she couldn't. Best she could hope for at this point was a miracle. Finally, Isabelle fell 20 feet towards the ground, and everything goes black when she was less than a second from hitting the ground.

We see through Isabelle's point of view. Her hearing was muffled and her vision was blurry at first, but was starting to clear up as she regained consciousness. Isabelle was lying in a hospital bed, groaning in slight pain as she woke up. "What happened?" she asked weakly. "Good news, Isabelle. You have no broken bones. Just some major bumps and bruises, but nothing too serious." Doctor Shrunk said while examining Isabelle's X-ray chart. "Oh, that's good to hear." Isabelle sighed in relief. "Yes, well, um (Ahem) some professional doctors will be with you momentarily." Dr. Shrunk said and left the room. Then, the mayor walked in and was glad to see Isabelle wasn't dead. "Isabelle, are you alright?" He asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm fine mayor. I have no major injuries, but I think I'm gonna be here for a while." Isabelle said. "How come?" Mayor asked. "Well, I've got a few scratches and bruises on me from the impact of the fall." Isabelle explained "Then, I go unconscious for about 30 minutes, and here I am in the hospital." The mayor was kinda confused as to why Isabelle was in the hospital if she has no injuries. Suddenly, 2 doctors came in to check on Isabelle. "Alright, Isabelle. It says here that because of your bruises, you're going to be here for about 3 weeks." Said Doctor 1. "It says here that even though your bruises are minor, there's not a whole lot we can do other than wait the 3 weeks you're going to be here for your bruises to clear up." Said Doctor 2. "Perhaps I could be of some assistance" a super sexy female voice said. Just then, a brown bear wearing hot pink scrubs came into Isabelle's hospital room.

(Look up "Chantilly Lane Female Scrubs Bear" on Google images, and the image of her in with the colors of her scrubs and fur slightly darkened is exactly what she looks like. It should be the first image in the results)

Isabelle was completely stunned and was gaping in awe to see the nurse bear slowly walking her way while the song "I believe in miracles (You sexy thing)" plays.

(Intro music)

I believe in miracles!

Where you from? You sexy thing! (Sexy thing you)

I believe in miracles! 

Since you came along! You sexy thing!

"Isabelle?" The mayor said, snapping Isabelle out of her trance and the song stops playing. "Yes mayor?" Isabelle asked. "You okay?" Mayor asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Isabelle said. Then, they both turned their attention towards the bear in front of them. "Hi, I'm Crystal, and I'm gonna be your doctor for the time you're here, okay?" the bear said, introducing herself. "Okay, let's see. You must be Isabelle, right?" Crystal said, looking at her clipboard with the list of patients she's been assigned to take care of. "Yes, I'm Isabelle." Isabelle said. "Okay, good." Crystal said. "Now the first thing I'm gonna do is examine you, okay?" Isabelle nodded. "Alright, let's get started." So Crystal started to examine Isabelle's body, starting with her heart. Crystal unwrapped the stethoscope from around her shoulders, and checked Isabelle's heartbeat with it. For some reason, Isabelle slightly groaned from hearing the sound of her own heartbeat. "Okay, your heartbeat seems normal." Crystal said. She put the stethoscope back around her shoulders and was now about to test her reflexes. Crystal took out a reflexes hammer, and slightly tapped Isabelle's knees with it. Then she moved onto checking her breathing. "Alright, Isabelle. I just need to feel your breathing in certain parts of your body, okay?" Crystal said. Isabelle nodded. Then, Crystal started putting her paw on certain parts of Isabelle's body to check for breathing. She first started with her chest. Isabelle took a deep breath. Next, she put her paw on Isabelle's stomach. Isabelle breathed deeply again. Then, she went for Isabelle's back. Isabelle took another deep breath. Finally, Crystal put her paw on (get ready) Isabelle's hips. Isabelle took one last deep breath, and her examination was finished. "Alright, Isabelle. Aside from a few minor scratches, you should be fine for the next 3 weeks. If you need anything, let me know." Crystal said, then turned around and winked at Isabelle as she walked out of Isabelle's room.

"Well, Isabelle, I better get going. It's getting late. Hope you feel better." Mayor said and left Isabelle's room. "Yeah, we're just gonna go, too." One of the 2 doctors said as they left the room, leaving Isabelle all alone in her hospital bed. She decided to go to sleep and see what the next 3 weeks in the hospital had in store for her.

As the days passed by, Isabelle was treated pretty much like a fairy princess at the hospital. She got room service for all sorts of needs, like food, and entertainment (There was a TV in her room), and Isabelle really enjoyed every second of it, savoring it all as much as she could. But aside the nice service, there was a certain something, or someone, that Isabelle truly admired that made her feel like she was in paradise: Crystal the female scrubs bear. Nobody was sure why Crystal was what made Isabelle so happy. Perhaps it was her pink scrubs, perhaps it was her brown fur coat, or maybe it was her body structure. But whatever the reason, Isabelle really loved it when Crystal was in her vision. The sight of the bear was like a furry's sexual fantasy come true. Isabelle just wanted to tell her something that she has wanted to say since she first examined her, but never had the chance, nor the courage to do it. But in her head, Isabelle vowed to tell before she was free to leave the hospital.

It was week 3 of Isabelle's stay at the hospital, and Isabelle was very desperate to see Crystal before it was too late. Little did she know, Crystal was going to check on Isabelle again today. Later that day, Isabelle saw a shadow pass by the curtains to her room. "Come in!" Isabelle called out. The shadow opened the curtains, revealing Crystal, catching Isabelle off guard. She thought it was a completely different person passing by her room. This was her chance. Isabelle had the open window opportunity to tell Crystal her true feelings towards her. But first, Isabelle had to go through another examination.

"Well, Isabelle, it looks like it's time for another examination to see how you're doing now." Crystal said. "Okay." "But before I examine you again, I need you to give me a sample of your urine." Crystal said, and handed Isabelle a plastic cup with a cap on it. Isabelle held the cup in her hands and stared at it blankly for a few seconds. "Uh, Crystal, can you come with me to the bathroom to do it?" Isabelle asked politely. "Okay." Crystal said. So Isabelle and Crystal exited the hospital room and walked down the hall. Isabelle was standing next to Crystal the whole walk down. When they got to the bathroom, Isabelle went inside and closed the door behind her. Then she walked over to the toilet, undid her skirt and dropped her panties, revealing her penis (Yes, Isabelle is futa in this fanfic. Roll with it.) Isabelle decided to let out her thoughts of Crystal before giving her urine sample. So Isabelle closed her eyes and grabbed her dick with one hand, and held the urine sample cup with the other, and she began stroking her penis while thinking about sexual fantasies of Crystal walking towards Isabelle while slowly stripping her scrubs off and getting naked and cooing at her like a slut. Isabelle moaned from this thought, but tried to be as quiet as possible, as to not raise any suspicion. "Oh, Crystal." Isabelle whispered to herself. "Why has it taken me this long to affect your gorgeous body? Your slim, bear body." Isabelle continued to softly moan and groan while whispering her dirty thoughts about Crystal. A few minutes later, Isabelle felt like she was about to cum in a matter of seconds, so she stroked her penis as fast as she could, and whispered something to herself to finish the job. "Let me cum all over that body. That gorgeous body you love to show off." She whispered, and then Isabelle's penis started to shoot several spurts of cum in the air, and into the toilet as she uncontrollably breathed heavily. After regaining her thought process, Isabelle stood in front of the toilet for a minute to catch her breath, then aimed her penis into the sample cup, and then it began to release a nice, long, warm stream of urine into the cup. Isabelle titled her head back a bit, and smiled in pleasure as she closed her eyes and softly moaned out "Ohhhh, Crystal." Finally, her bladder emptied after about 30 seconds, and put the cap on the sample cup. Then, Isabelle washed her hands (or paws) and exited the bathroom with the cup in her hand. "Here's my urine sample, Crystal." Isabelle said, sounding slightly sleepy. "Thank you. I was wondering was taking so long." Crystal said, taking the sample cup and going to the testing room with it. Isabelle returned to her hospital room and laid back in her bed, looking forward to when Crystal was going to examine her body again. A few minutes later, Crystal came into Isabelle's room. "Alright, Isabelle. Let's do this." Crystal said. She started with the stethoscope on her shoulders, and checked Isabelle's heartbeat. Next, Crystal checked Isabelle's reflexes. Then, Crystal checked Isabelle's chest, stomach, back, and hips for breathing. But that wasn't the end this time. No sir. "Alright, Isabelle. Now I'm gonna check your bladder for any issues, okay?" Crystal said. Then, Crystal put her hands on top of each other in a CPR position and then placed them in said position on Isabelle's bladder area, and began to press down to check for pressure. Isabelle was in true bliss at this point. The female scrubs bear pressing her hands on Isabelle's bladder was giving her a major erection. "Feel any pressure?" Crystal asked. "Nope. No pressure. Only pleasure. Sweet, sweet pleasure." Isabelle said. "Good. I was checking to make sure your bladder doesn't stay expanded after you've emptied it." Crystal said. There was just one more test to be done: The overall body check. Crystal put her paw on Isabelle's forehead, and then went down her body from there. When Crystal got to Isabelle's crotch, it felt like time suddenly stood still. Crystal didn't move from her position, nor did Isabelle. Crystal couldn't believe she actually had her hand on a bulge in Isabelle's crotch, and she cooed in interest. Crystal began to squeeze Isabelle's bulge and seemed very VERY interested in what exactly she was holding on to. "Mmm-Hmm. Mmm-Hmm. Aaahhh…Ooohhh." Crystal said in curiosity. Isabelle felt like she was gonna jizz herself then and there. Just then, a male voice from outside the room called out "Crystal, you coming?" "Uh, yeah I'm coming!" Crystal replied, and took her paw off Isabelle's crotch and left the room, but not without turning her head towards Isabelle and whispering "I'll be back." On her way out. Isabelle was absolutely speechless. Could it be? No, it couldn't possibly be! Not even in the most scientific of terms. But it was secretly true; Crystal has an interest in sex. Isabelle thought Crystal would be a great porn star, for a bear. Isabelle just laid back in her bed, and let her fantasies sink into her mind, drifting her to sleep.

About 12 hours later, Isabelle woke up from her nap, yawning as she did. She was just about ready to start her last day at the hospital. Just then, the curtain to her hospital room slid open, revealing Crystal in her hot pink scrubs, looking quite sexy. Isabelle blushed as she noticed Crystal walking her way.

"Sorry I'm late, I had other patients to take care of." Crystal said as she walked over to Isabelle while swaying her hips. "Crystal! What are you doing here so early!?" Isabelle said in shock, seeing Crystal in her room so early in the morning. "I just came to say that you'll be heading home this afternoon!" Crystal said. "I really enjoyed having you as my patient, and I hope we meet again soon." She said. "Um, Crystal?" Isabelle said. "Yes?" Crystal replied. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Isabelle said while circling her ring fingers. "What's that?" Crystal asked. Isabelle lured Crystal closer to her with her finger. Crystal leaned her right ear to Isabelle's lips and Isabelle whispered in Crystal's ear "I think you're really hot. You made me horny ever since I met you 2 weeks ago! You look so sexy in your scrubs, and your voice gives me a raging boner! I love so much, in fact, that I just want to have sex with you as soon as possible!" Isabelle whispered. She was blushing rather brightly after whispering all those vulgar, explicit details into Crystal's ear. "Well, why didn't you say so, Isabelle?" Crystal asked. "I was afraid you might be mad at me and call me a sick fuck or some shit like that." Isabelle said, still a little nervous. "Um, wrong fanfic Isabelle." A random male voiced whispered to Isabelle from stage left. "Why would I be mad at you for that?" Crystal asked. "I have something I should've told you too, Isabelle." She said. Isabelle put her ear to Crystal's muzzle, and listened. "This isn't my first job. My actual first job prior to being a nurse was being a porn star." Crystal whispered in Isabelle's right ear, slightly blushing afterward. "I didn't know that." Isabelle said in slight shock. "Well, now you know, I guess." Crystal said putting one paw behind the back of her head. "It's okay, Crystal" Isabelle said. She looked at the clock that was hanging on the right wall of her room. The clock read 7:00AM.

"Well, I know the other employees aren't gonna start their shifts for another hour, is there anything I can do for you in the meantime, Isabelle?" Crystal asked. "Yes, in fact there is. I want you to make my sexual fantasy come true!" Isabelle said. Crystal flirted when she heard Isabelle mention "Sexual". "Okay, Isabelle." Crystal said. Then Isabelle got up and put her lips on Crystal's, much to Crystal's surprise. Isabelle moaned as she caressed Crystal's back. Isabelle and Crystal fell on the hospital bed with Isabelle's paws still on Crystal. After about 30 more seconds, Crystal pushed herself up and away from Isabelle's lips and panted. Crystal put her paw on Isabelle's little black nose, then slowly guided it downward to Isabelle's crotch. Just like the body check from yesterday, Crystal squeezed the budge in Isabelle's skirt, but this time, she took it the extra step further. Crystal pulled down Isabelle's skirt, revealing her white-as-snow panties, and the source of the bulge laid right underneath the layer of fabric. Crystal slowly guided Isabelle's panties downward, and Isabelle's penis whipped right out, all 5 inches of it. Crystal's dark brown eyes glistened in amazement at the size of the futa pup's private part. "Oh, Isabelle! It's so big!" Crystal said, sexually aroused. Crystal grabbed Isabelle's cock with one paw, and slowly moved the other one downward into her pink pants. She started to stroke her cock. Isabelle groaned as Crystal's soft, brown, furry paws rubbed her down there. "Oh, Crystal! Your paws are so soft! They feel great!" she said. Crystal couldn't take her eyes off of Isabelle's cock, even for a second. While she was stroking it, Crystal was rubbing her clit inside her pants. "Oh, Isabelle! You're penis is so big and hard, it's making me paw my bear clit!" Crystal moaned. Then, she put the tip in her mouth. This made Isabelle groan some more. Knowing that a bear (A female scrubs bear mind you) was giving her a handjob was one thing. But a female scrubs bear giving her a blowjob seemed like a whole new experience to her, and that was only just the beginning of it all!

Isabelle continued to groan as Crystal swirled her tongue around the tip, then went deeper as she progressed. Isabelle couldn't help but thrust her hips a little bit, making her groan louder. While Crystal was rubbing her paw against her clit inside her pants, she was thinking about the time Isabelle wanted her to walk to the bathroom with her. "Oh yes! So hot! So big!" Crystal thought. Isabelle suddenly felt pressure start to build up inside her cock. "Oh, Crystal! I'm gonna cum!" Isabelle groaned. She then released her seed into Crystal's mouth. Crystal was struggling just to swallow all that white, warm, sticky, salty cum, but she had no choice but to pull away for a second as some of it was oozing out of her mouth. Some of it even got on her pink scrubs. Isabelle was panting while Crystal wiped off the cum that got on her scrubs, and licked off the remains on her right paw.

Now it was Crystal's turn. Crystal got on the hospital bed and laid down on her back, then she pulled down her pink pants and panties, exposing her bear clit to Isabelle. "Hey, Isabelle. Why don't you come over here and lick me?" She teased. Isabelle got on her knees and started to lick Crystal's pussy. She was surprised to see how wet Crystal was, and she even heard her let out a low moan, meaning she liked it. So, without stopping, Isabelle kept on licking Crystal's folds! "Oh, Isabelle! Don't stop! It feels so good!" Crystal moaned. Isabelle did as she was told, and didn't stop no matter what. "Oh, Isabelle! I'm cumming!" Crystal moaned as she sprayed Isabelle in the face with her juices. Isabelle put Crystal's legs down, and Crystal laid on the end of Isabelle's hospital bed panting. After about a minute, they both caught their breath. But it wasn't over yet. Crystal got on her hands and knees with her pink pants still around her ankles and her pink scrubs still on. She placed her big, round, brown, furry bear ass against Isabelle's penis. "You wanna stick it in?" Crystal said with a slight croak in her sexy female voice. "Yes!" Isabelle groaned. "Then stick it." Crystal said. Isabelle grabbed the female scrubs bear's hips to make sure they were perfectly aligned with hers, then proceeded to gently push her cock into the bear's ass. Crystal was in discomfort, and whimpered a bit at first. As if her sexy female voice wasn't enough to arouse Isabelle. Now the sound of Crystal's whimpering made pre cum leak out of Isabelle's cock. Isabelle moved her hips back and forth slowly at first, but picked up speed minute by minute. Crystal enjoyed the sensation of having Isabelle's penis in her butt. Crystal's butt was practically jiggling by the time Isabelle was starting to feel another ejaculation slowly arise. Fortunately, Crystal stopped her before it was too late. "Isabelle, wait!" She called out, and Isabelle stopped dead in her tracks. "Pull out for a second!" Crystal asked, and Isabelle did just that. Crystal got on her knees on the hospital bed. "I thought, you know, since this is your last day, I would make our time together extra special." Crystal said. In all honesty, Isabelle had no idea how Crystal could possibly make her time with her any more special. "What do you mean by that?" Isabelle asked rather curiously. Crystal then pulled her pink pants off completely, took the pink footwear off her feet, then Crystal crossed her arms, and reached for the bottom of the shirt piece of her scrubs uniform, and lifted it up and over her head and shoulders, also throwing her stethoscope and nametag in the process. The only articles of clothing Crystal had were the pink bow on her right ear, and a white bra. Crystal kept the bow on her ear. She reached for the knot on the back of it, and undid it, and finally let the bra drop down in front of her knees, revealing her big, brown bear breasts. Crystal was now completely naked with only the pink bow in her ear on and her brown, furry body completely exposed in front is Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes shot wide open and sparkled in delight at Crystal's bear tits. Crystal turned her head to the side and put a paw on her cheek and blushed as she giggled a bit. "Well, what can I say? I've been a C cup for pretty much my whole life. D cup at best." Crystal shamelessly admitted. Isabelle got a boner almost instantly after Crystal's bra dropped. "So, you ready?" Crystal asked, flirting at Isabelle. "Fuck yeah, baby!" Isabelle exclaimed! Then, Crystal positioned herself with her bear clit above Isabelle's penis. "Um, Crystal? Are you sure this is safe? I mean, I don't want to get you pregnant or anything." Isabelle said hesitantly. "Nah, it's no big deal. I have 2 cubs at home." Crystal said. Then, Crystal slid Isabelle's penis into her, then slammed down onto Isabelle crotch with her penis completely inside her, accidently hitting herself a little too hard. "OW!" Crystal uncontrollably shouted. "You okay?" Isabelle asked. "Yeah. I'm fine". Crystal nodded. After a few seconds, Crystal began to move up and down on Isabelle. She groaned at how tight and thick Isabelle felt inside her body. She went faster and faster as she went, and moaned more and more. "Oh, Isabelle! You're so thick!" Crystal moaned "And you're so tight!" Isabelle replied.

Isabelle laid her head back on the pillow and grunted as Crystal bounced on her cock. Isabelle had her eyes glued to Crystal's big brown furry bear breasts which were bouncing with her body. It helped stimulate Isabelle's dick some more. Isabelle groaned as she felt Crystal's pussy squeeze her dick. Suddenly, she felt another ejaculation coming up. "Ugh. Crystal, I'm gonna…" Isabelle moaned, but was unable to finish her sentence as her penis began squirt out another long stream of semen. "OOHH! ISABELLE!" Crystal cried out as she felt her womb get filled with Isabelle's sperm which started to overflow and some of it leaked out. Isabelle pulled out of Crystal and fell back onto the hospital bed. Crystal was panting, as was Isabelle afterwards. Crystal noticed that Isabelle was asleep, but she also saw her cock was still erect. So, Crystal put a paw to her muzzle, and thought up a brilliant idea. She positioned her ass over Isabelle's cock, then slid it onto her as she fell into a sitting position on Isabelle's crotch. Then, she proceeded to bounce on Isabelle's cock like before, moaning loud enough to wake up Isabelle. Isabelle's eyelids cracked open, then shot wide open as she saw her cock inside Crystal's ass. "Oh, Isabelle! You're awake!" Crystal exclaimed. Isabelle then proceeded to grasp Crystal's butt cheeks and thrust her hips as Crystal bounced on her cock. "Woah, Isabelle!" Crystal said, being caught off guard by Isabelle grasping her ass. "I don't know why I didn't do this sooner!" Isabelle said. "Me either!" Crystal said in between breaths. Once again, Isabelle felt another cumshot approaching soon afterward. "Oh, Crystal! I'm gonna cum again!" Isabelle grunted. "Oh yes, Isabelle! Fill me up! Fill my ass up with your sperm!" Crystal shouted excitedly! With that, Isabelle gushed more cum from her penis into Crystal's ass. Crystal slowed down her bouncing, and pulled out. Then, Crystal laid on her back for a minute to regain her senses. Isabelle had already fallen back to sleep by the time Crystal was done. Crystal titled her head to look at the clock. 7:55AM. 5 minutes before the other employees come to the hospital to start their shift. Without hesitation, Crystal got her pink scrubs shirt, pants, and shoes, as well as clean up any semen to remove a trail of evidence. Then, Crystal pulled a card with her phone number on it out of the shirt pocket in her pink scrubs shirt, and put it next to Isabelle, who as still sleeping. "Keep in touch." Crystal whispered and kissed Isabelle on the cheek, then walked out of Isabelle's room.

Abut 30 minutes later, Mayor walked in to find Isabelle fast asleep on the hospital bed. "Pssst. Isabelle!" Mayor whispered. Isabelle squirmed and twitched a bit as she slowly came to. "Mmmph. M-Mayor? Is that you?" Isabelle croaked as she rubbed her hand against her head. "It's time to head home. You ready to go?" Mayor said. "Yeah." Isabelle said. So Isabelle got out of the hospital bed, and walked with the mayor out of the hospital. "So, how was the hospital?" Mayor asked. "Fine." Isabelle said. "Oh really?" Mayor said, pretending to be envious. "How was Crystal?" Mayor asked. "She was great!" Isabelle said. "She catered me for the entire 3 weeks I was there. She even gave me her phone number. See?" Isabelle said taking the card with Crystal's phone number on it out of her shirt pocket. "Gee, Isabelle. You sure are lucky. I wish I was you." Mayor said with a devious smirk. "Yep. It's great to be me!" Isabelle said as she and the mayor walked into the lovely town of Animal Crossing.

Well, there you go guys! That's my Animal Crossing fanfic for ya! Hope you enjoyed the swellness of reading it! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna head off to the candy store to buy me some jawbreakers!


End file.
